


Origin of love

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Non-Chronological, POV Alternating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aziraphale et Crowley assistent au mariage de Newt et Anathema. S’en suit une longue discussion sur les liens du mariage et l’amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A (Majora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora/gifts).



> Un jour, j 'écrirai un résumé correct.  
> Le mieux est de lire ça sur fond de Queen mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser?
> 
> Soon to be translated :)

##  Origin of love

_Quand l'amour vous fait signe de le suivre, suivez le,_  
Bien que ses chemins soient rudes et escarpés.  
Et lorsqu'il vous étreint de ses ailes, abandonnez-vous,  
Bien que l'épée cachée dans ses pennes puisse vous blesser.  
Et quand il parle, croyez en lui,  
Bien que sa voix puisse briser vos rêves comme le vent du nord dévaste le jardin.

(Khalil Gibran)

« Tu sais, cette mascarade a renforcé certaines de mes certitudes »

Assister à un mariage auprès d’un ange avait des avantages. Au 21e siècle, en tout cas. Crowley se souvenait de mariages plus sinistres, mais c’était une époque révolue. Les mariages modernes étaient divertissants ou n’étaient pas. Newt et Anathema avaient opté pour un mariage à l’église probablement pour en savourer l’ironie. Ils avaient admis ne pas avoir accordé énormément d’importance à la cérémonie – leur véritable union se ferait sans doute à la wiccane, un handfasting dans les règles de la sorcellerie la plus païenne.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours compter sur Aziraphale pour s’arranger avec la vérité.

« Je trouve le terme mascarade un peu exagéré », dit-il. On lisait encore un certain ennui sur son visage. Crowley pouvait presque l’entendre : _que peut-on attendre de gens qui donnent des noms à leurs possessions matérielles ?_ Anathema leur avait confié qu’elle comptait renommer sa bicyclette. Ils avaient préféré ne pas savoir à quel nom elle songeait.

« Un mariage reste un mariage, réussi ou non », ajouta l’ange, comme s’il essayait de s’en convaincre.

Crowley se contenta d’esquisser un sourire narquois – inutile d’en faire trop, il était clair que ce mariage avait été une blague, du début à la fin. Les plus belles victoires n’ont pas besoin d’être ostensiblement célébrées. Il lui suffirait de le rappeler une ou deux fois par siècle.

Ils avaient reçu une invitation pour deux quelques mois plus tôt, sans enveloppe ni petite case +1. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un faire-part. Puis, il y avait eu le léger problème de leurs identités. Anathema et Newt n’étaient pas des êtres sociables, ils avaient peu d’amis et un flot d’invités très relatif. Ils leur auraient été difficile de passer inaperçus. Lorsque Crowley avait justement soulevé ce problème, Aziraphale s’était contenté de hausser les épaules. « Tu t’inquiètes pour ça ? On trouvera une solution, mon cher. »

Bêtement, Crowley avait choisi de le croire. Pas vraiment choisi, en fait. Si on lui avait laissé le luxe de choisir, il aurait exigé de savoir à quoi songeait exactement Aziraphale. Il n’aurait pas _refusé_ sa solution, mais cela lui aurait évité d’avoir l’air complètement stupide lorsqu’à la question un peu inquisitrice d’une vieille tante de Newt, l’ange les avait présentés comme un _couple_.

(Il l’entendait encore : « Et voici mon compagnon, Anthony », et le petit sourire poli de la vieille dame. _Sérieusement._ )

Cela n’était pas la première fois qu’un humain se laissait duper. Ils pouvaient se comporter comme un couple, parfaitement et avec le plus grand naturel. Le jeu en valait parfois la chandelle. C’était tout autre chose d’en faire une couverture, comme ça, sans prévenir.

Maintenant, c’était à son tour de s’amuser. La cérémonie avait été à la hauteur des espérances que laissaient entrevoir les invitations : singulière, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Les invités étaient étranges et dissipés, le buffet parfait pour la fête de fin d’année d’une école primaire qui aurait gaspillé l’essentiel de son budget en décorations.

Bref, en tout point, une réussite. Si l’on ne croyait pas au mariage, évidemment. Et ce soir, il avait décidé de militer contre cette institution poussiéreuse.

La cérémonie achevée, ils avaient salué Newt et Anathema, leur avaient souhaité tout le bonheur  du monde…enfin, façon de parler, dans son cas. Puis, un enchaînement dont il ne se souvenait pas avec exactitude les avait mené jusqu’à un pub irlandais – une manière plus qu’appropriée de terminer la journée, avait décrété Anthony. Aziraphale l’avait ignoré, mais il était évident qu’il partageait son avis.

D’ailleurs, Crowley n’était pas peu fier d’avoir l’avantage. Aziraphale devrait céder. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps, ou de gorgées. Il resservit l’ange ni vu ni connu. Sourit. Et comme il ne se décidait pas à boire : « Tu n’as plus soif, mon ange ? »

« Les mariés _s’aimaient_. »

Aziraphale repoussa son verre et récidiva : « Ils s’aiment. La cérémonie était…ce qu’elle était. Mais s’ils s’aiment, il me semble que… le contrat est rempli, pour reprendre tes termes »

Crowley aurait pu tenter de nier pour la forme. Il savait que ses efforts seraient vains et il ne se voyait pas argumenter là-dessus. Aziraphale le savait, qu’ils s’aimaient. Ca devait lui sembler clair, à lui. Une évidence limpide. Plus il y songeait, moins il avait envie d’aborder le sujet.

Crowley commanda une nouvelle pinte de Guinness.

« Tu ne veux pas l’admettre, mais le mariage est une institution morte. Comme je te le l’ai dit tout à l’heure, mon ange, tout a une fin. »

 _Même l’Humanité._ Il était encore un peu tôt pour en rire.

Le souvenir de leur conversation de l’après-midi ne déstabilisa pas Aziraphale. Il fallait plus qu’un demi-verre de Guinness pour heurter une foi véritable, semblait-il. Un thé manufacturé en sachet aurait peut-être suffi. Voilà encore une chose qu’Anthony devrait songer à toujours avoir sur lui.

« Revenons-en, tiens, à notre conversation de tout à l’heure », répondit l’ange. Il semblait avoir guetté le meilleur moment pour s’attaquer à ce sujet. 

Crowley sentit sa gorge se serrer – si Aziraphale abordait le sujet de lui-même, cela ne présageait rien de réjouissant.  Il n’avait pas vraiment brillé par la pertinence de ses arguments, cette après-midi-là. En fait, « tout a une fin, mon ange » avait été son seul moment de gloire. Et il n’avait pas pu résister à la tentation de le mentionner à nouveau. Crowley eut la désagréable impression de s’être fait avoir comme un vulgaire débutant. L’opprobre serait immense pour un escroc quelconque, alors imaginez pour le tentateur du Jardin d’Eden.

Pourtant, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu’il remporte l’argument. Ils dansaient – enfin, Crowley dansait et Aziraphale l’imitait avec une habilité relative. Lorsqu’on mène la danse, on devrait mener la conversation avec autant d’aisance. Mais non, il avait été lamentable, maladroit, déconcentré. Il blâmait la playlist horriblement _classique_ des mariés _. I can’t take my eyes off you_ aurait été un excellent choix, 20 ans plus tôt. Essayez de converser avec un ange dont vous guidez le moindre mouvement, sur la meilleure sélection des airs les plus langoureux du 20 e siècle. Aziraphale l’avait accablé un peu plus en orientant la discussion vers le thème de l’amour éternel et des promesses de fidélité, « ce que le mariage est supposé représenter, tu en conviendras ». A cela, Crowley avait répondu par un sourire crispé. Il avait prétexté de pas avoir trouvé de répartie cinglante parce qu’on lui avait marché sur le pied, ce qui n’était qu’à moitié faux.

Son sens de la répartie s’était évanoui au 3e couplet de _I’ll Stand By You_ , au moment exact où les yeux d’Aziraphale pétillaient de triomphe ( _Tu vois, c’est ça que je veux dire)._

Après ça, le reste de la cérémonie n’avait été qu’une longue suite de récitals insupportables. La lassitude avait même gagné Aziraphale. Crowley avait entrevu la victoire, l’espace d’un instant, lorsqu’un invité mal avisé avait lancé que la majorité des mariages se terminaient par des divorces. Puis l’imbécile avait ajouté que Newt et Anathema s’étaient « trouvés » et que leur histoire « lui donnait tort, amen ». Aziraphale et Crowley s’étaient peu adressé la parole après cela. On aurait pu imaginer un match nul. Il se serait contenté de la parfaite égalité : la cérémonie n’était pas digne de la grandiose promesse d’amour éternel qu’elle était censée célébrer, mais les mariés se jetaient des regards éperdus.

Pourtant, Crowley avait eu l’impression de perdre toute la soirée.

Et juste au moment où il pensait parvenir à se rattraper…

« Je te disais que le mariage était un symbole…comme… »

L’alcool commençait à faire son effet, mais cela n’empêcha pas Aziraphale de se rappeler le mot qu’il cherchait : « Comme le fil rouge, les âmes sœurs…tu vois ? »

La réponse apparut, claire et limpide à Crowley.

« C’est une illusion », rétorqua-t-il, « un artifice pour vaincre la solitude »

Les humains étaient doués pour tromper l’ennui. Le mariage faisait partie de ces inventions destinées à donner une sensation d’éternité à des mortels particulièrement inventifs.

Aziraphale sourit à sa remarque, pourtant.

« Donc tu l’admets, le mariage est bel et bien une promesse d’amour éternel ? Au moins dans son intention. »

Aziraphale jouait aux cartes de façon terriblement prévisible, pour le reste, il savait être surprenant. Si Crowley avait appris à parer ses attaques (au sens figuré en tout cas, il n’avait jamais excellé à l’épée), il peinait à répliquer avec autant d’aisance.

« Mon ange », commença-t-il. L’amorce était un habile moyen de gagner du temps. Il ne s’était jamais révélé très efficace, cependant. Aziraphale s’était redressé. L’alcool lui avait légèrement coloré les joues, mais son regard restait alerte. Alors, il l’écoutait _vraiment_. Crowley se sentit déglutir. Si Aziraphale était enfin décidé à boire la moindre de ses paroles, il aurait pu choisir un autre moment. Des souvenirs le traversèrent, vagues et frustrants. Il se serait damné encore une fois pour un regard attentif à Memphis, 50 ans plus tôt ou à Amsterdam, en 1663 (une année désastreuse, il aurait eu bien besoin de réconfort). Et ça tombait maintenant.

« Personne ne peut vivre avec quelqu’un d’autre pour l’éternité. _On s’ennuie de tout mon ange,_ …

-          ‘… _c’est une loi de la nature, ce n’est pas ma faute_ ’. Dommage que Laclos ne soit pas avec nous pour te rappeler qui a vraiment écrit la lettre. »

Crowley perçut une pointe d’amertume dans le ton d’Aziraphale. Il s’en félicita. Pour une phrase qu’il avait sortie totalement au hasard, le résultat était satisfaisant.

« N’empêche que Tourvel se retrouve toute seule, abandonnée, laissée pour compte. Franchement, on ne peut pas dire que l’amour lui a réussi. Son amour, on l’a admiré, puis on l’a cueilli et il a flétri, comme un coquelicot.»

Crowley avait tenté de lester chaque mot d’un soupçon de cruauté mais il sonnait plutôt mesquin.

Aziraphale sirota un peu de Guinness, puis, sèchement : « Je crois qu’il y avait bien de l’amour dans cette histoire, quelque part. Un amour ancien peut faire renier une passion nouvelle. Mais peu importe. » Une pause. Le barman leur lançait un regard équivoque qu’aucune des entités surnaturelles n’aperçut. « Tu ne peux pas vraiment imaginer que l’amour éternel n’existe pas. _Précieux_ ne veut pas dire imaginaire. »

L’ange avait l’air sûr de lui. Déterminé à avoir raison, en tout cas. Crowley décida de ne pas s’appesantir sur le bel éclat qui luisait dans les yeux d’Aziraphale lorsqu’il était persuadé d’avoir raison. Cette fameuse colère vertueuse…

« Ca n’existe pas. Pas pour toujours.

-          Tu es incapable d’expliquer pourquoi, nota justement Aziraphale.

-          Si ! Tiens, les humains ont une vie tellement…courte, l’éternité ne veut rien dire pour eux. Ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils racontent.

-          C’est exactement pour ça qu’ils aiment si passionnément _et si longtemps_. Leur vie est éphémère, ça n’incite pas à la retenue. »

C’était juste. Crowley en oublia le problème de départ (c’était assez courant dans leurs discussions, de toute façon) et repartit : « Tu parles de passion, mon ange, pas d’amour ».

Il illustra son propos d’un sourire narquois (« et la passion, c’est plutôt mon domaine, tu vois »).

« L’idée est la même », se défendit Aziraphale, « la passion comme l’amour peuvent être éternels. »

Une idée démoniaque jaillit dans l’esprit de Crowley. « Tu en parles comme si c’était une bonne chose…tu te souviens de ce que Dante disait sur le péché de luxure ? »

«  _Le souffle impétueux de l'éternel orage_ _emportait les esprits comme au gré de sa rage_ …évidemment, que je m’en souviens » Aziraphale soupira. « Tu es bien placé pour savoir que Dante n’avait pas raison sur toute la ligne. »

Crowley n’avait pas vu Aziraphale aussi campé sur ses positions depuis une sombre discussion autour de 1920 qui avait fini par tourner autour de Nostradamus.  Il savait qu’Aziraphale pouvait se montrer borné. Ce qui l’étonnait le plus, c’était sa propre réaction. Une conversation sur l’amour éternel, les promesses et les vœux, ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu’il attendait d’une soirée auprès d’Aziraphale. Formulé comme ça, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Il savait exactement pourquoi. 

« On ne devrait pas avoir cette discussion ici. »

Aziraphale rayonnait : « Tu abandonnes donc ».

Pour un peu, il aurait l’air fier.  « Je n’espérais pas que tu admettes que j’ai raison, après tout, c’est ton travail de ne pas croire…en ces choses-là. Tu aurais au moins pu l’admettre à demi-mots, tu sais. ». Puis, il sourit, trop angélique. « J’aurais compris. »

Crowley feignit l’indifférence, se leva, et se glissa à côté d’Aziraphale.

« Je n’abandonne pas, mon ange. »

« Pourquoi partir, alors ? »

« Il n’y a pas assez d’alcool assez fort pour ça ici. »

(Et tout le bar nous regarde)

*

Durant le mariage, Crowley avait tout mis en œuvre pour éviter Adam. Il n’avait rien de personnel contre le gamin, mais sa nature était dérangeante. Il donnait l’impression de tout savoir, de tout deviner. Une petite inquisition à lui tout seul. Finalement, Crowley l’avait croisé devant l’église où il avait préféré ne pas entrer ( _ne tentons pas le diable, mon ange_ ). Un instant, Aziraphale avait hésité à lui tenir compagnie mais il était difficile pour un ange de patienter devant une église sans y pénétrer. Il avait tenu deux minutes puis avait cédé à l’attirance irrésistible du bâtiment de pierre. Presque aussi vite que face à un cadeau à la crème, glaçage fraise des bois.

Adam était apparu à sa gauche. On ne le sentait pas venir.

« Je vous avais dit que ça irait bien pour vous deux »

Crowley persistait à regarder droit devant lui. « Ravi de te voir, Adam. Je vais bien aussi. Merci, c’est sympa de demander. »

« Je n’ai pas pu me tromper ». Il semblait vraiment s’en soucier. Crowley se souvint qu’il s’agissait d’un enfant et se radoucit.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles exactement. Moi et l’ange ? »

Adam parut comprendre quelque chose et Crowley sut qu’il souriait.

« Je suis simplement en avance. »

Avec ça, il s’engouffra dans l’église. Le bâtiment centenaire se tassa légèrement.

*

Soho ne dormait jamais vraiment. Aziraphale non plus. Crowley commençait à piquer du nez. Il maudit les humains et leurs sales habitudes contagieuses.

« Je suis un tentateur, tu sais », sifflait Crowley, « Je ne ressens pas ces choses-là »

Il ne savait plus exactement à quoi il répondait. Aziraphale jouait pensivement avec la quatrième bouteille. Elle avait jadis été pleine d’un chianti exquis. Il n’en restait pas une seule goutte. Dépité, l’ange la repoussa. Il aurait pu chasser toute trace d’alcool de son corps, mais il n’en avait pas envie. Cette discussion devait avoir lieu et Crowley avait eu raison sur un point : l’alcool ne la rendait que plus fructueuse.

Aziraphale hésita, puis d’une voix vaguement assurée : « Tu ne les ressens pas _exactement_ , peut-être. Mais tu dois avoir une idée ce que c’est. »

« Nan. Aucune. Nada, zéro. Tu l’as dit toi-même une fois… »

« J’ai dit ça ? Oui c’est vrai. Probablement. »

Le silence tomba sur l’arrière-salle de la librairie. On entendait la rue et ses humains distants. Le bruit de fond devint une berceuse sous l’effet de l’alcool. Une voiture illumina la librairie de ses phares. Les boutons de manchette d’Aziraphale étincelèrent à la lumière. Deux paires d’ailes argentées.

« Tu as bon goût… je ne regrette pas de t’avoir laissé choisir », dit Aziraphale.

« Ouaip. Tu fais bien. J’allais pas te laisser te promener en tartan »

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un bruit terrible l’interrompit. Il sentit une vague d’inquiétude submerger la salle et comprit à l’expression de Crowley qu’elle émanait de lui. Le démon replaça ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et se précipita sur le seuil de la librairie. Aziraphale le suivit, preste, sans même y penser. Il entendit Crowley jurer.

« Vous êtes IDIOTS ? Regardez dans quel état vous l’avez mise ! »

Aziraphale s’appuya sur une étagère, chancela mais parvint à atteindre la vitrine. Crowley avait eu la présence d’esprit de dessoûler. Aziraphale sous-estimait parfois le pouvoir de l’alcool – le chasser de son organisme revenait à admettre qu’il avait _exagéré_. Il préférait attendre de retrouver toutes ses capacités, faisant ainsi preuve de patience. Cela le rassurait beaucoup.

A travers la vitre poussiéreuse, il observa des silhouettes qui s’agitaient autour de deux voitures. L’une des radios était allumée et jouait…un air populaire dont il ne retrouvait pas le nom. _(I got chills. They're multiplying. And I'm losing control…)_

Crowley se tenait près de la Bentley qu’il caressait doucement. « Elle était neuve, crétins. »

« Désolé, vraiment on…faisait pas attention. »

« Elle est éraflée. », nota Crowley. Il y eut un silence.  Puis, une des silhouettes tendit quelque chose à Crowley.

« On fêtait… mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Je ne peux pas réparer votre voiture, mais je vous donne un de mes cadeaux, si vous voulez. »

Aziraphale plissa les yeux mais il ne reconnut pas l’objet. Il vit la main de Crowley se serrer autour, nerveuse.

« Tu vas te _marier_  ? Alors celle-là… ». Le démon murmurait presque, un filet de voix au bord du rire désespéré.  « Non mais vraiment. Tu vas vraiment te marier ? »

« Ou-oui »

On sentait une grande incompréhension dans le ton de l’inconnu. Aziraphale s’était décidé à sortir à son tour lorsqu’on l’appela.

« Il faut que tu viennes voir ça, mon ange », puis, du côté des jeunes hommes : « Et _baissez_ cette musique, bon sang »

Au bord du trottoir, la Bentley resplendissait. Si éraflure il y avait, elle devait être légère. Aziraphale sentit plusieurs paires d’yeux se poser sur lui. Il était un peu trop pompette pour soutenir leurs regards insistants. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênante, mais il décida d’en tirer le meilleur parti.

Les humains avaient l’imagination fertile, de toute façon. Ca ne changerait rien.

_'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you…_

Crowley sentit qu’on s’agrippait à son bras.

« Vous vous mariez ? C’est formidable. Vous verrez, on ne s’en lasse pas », dit l’ange.

Crowley regretta immédiatement de l’avoir décollé de sa vitrine. Le groupe de jeunes fêtards sembla se détendre. Crowley serra le poing gauche autour de leur cadeau. Il aimait bien les humains en règle générale. Il essaya désespérément de s’en tenir à cette règle générale.

« Vous deux, vous… ? », commença l’un des chauffards. (Ils roulaient vitres ouvertes à toute vitesse dans Soho, ce qui ne posait pas foncièrement problème à Crowley. Du moment qu’ils _évitaient_ sa Bentley).

_You better understand, to my heart I must be true…._

_Grease,_ sérieusement. Crowley grinça des dents.

Il se tourna vers Aziraphale, qui souriait. « On aime parler de mariage. On en parlait là, justement, vous savez. Vous tombez très bien. »

« Votre ami n’a pas l’air de le penser. »

« Oh, il a perdu un pari », dit simplement Aziraphale. « Il a un doute sur le…bienfondé de son raisonnement. Rien de grave, n’est-ce pas mon cher ? »

_The one that I want. You are the one I want._

« Je crois qu’on devrait y retourner », dit sèchement Crowley. « Ciao »

Il s’en retourna dans la librairie d’un pas précipité.

*

**Quelques heures plus tôt.**

La tante Hilda les avait repérés vers 15h, un peu après la fin de la première danse. Par dessus ses lunettes, Crowley observa la silhouette en forme de soucoupe de la vieille dame s'approcher d'eux. Crowley n’avait jamais pris plaisir à s’amuser des bigots. Ceux que le 21e siècle produisait en masse l’ennuyaient. Il s’en déchargeait volontiers. Si l’un deux parvenait malgré tout à lui refiler un tract, il l’offrait à Aziraphale qui se contentait d’un petit soupir de lassitude.

Il donna un coup de coude à l’ange qui picorait des dragées derrière lui.

« Navré d’interrompre cette activité hautement vertueuse mais il y a une bigote à gérer »

« Ce n’est pas une bigote, c’est la grande tante de Newton »

« … »

Aziraphale s’avança, Crowley recula dans le même mouvement. Il se retrancha du côté du buffet et s’efforça d’avoir l’air le plus transparent possible. Les lunettes teintées, le costume sombre…avec un peu de chance, elle le prendrait pour un agent de sécurité.

« Vous vous échappez déjà ? », dit-elle, plus joviale que suspicieuse, « Oh, vous vouliez peut-être rester seuls ? »

Aziraphale répondit très poliment par la négative. Crowley croisa les bras, se ravisa, piocha une dragée.

« Je vous ai vu danser tout à l’heure »

Un observateur attentif aurait pu voir la nuque de Crowley se raidir, mais son expression ne laissait encore rien paraitre de son malaise.

Probablement encouragée par le parfait sourire d’ange que lui offrait Aziraphale, la femme reprit : « Vous savez, vous pourriez vous marier maintenant. »

Cela ressemblait presque à un reproche. Du style : tant qu’à vivre dans la débauche, faites-le au moins sous le regard de Dieu. Crowley aurait volontiers laissé échapper une remarque pleine d’esprit, empreinte d’un dédain très calculé…si Aziraphale n’avait pas joyeusement approuvé la suggestion idiote de la tante Hilda.

« C’est drôle, parce que nous discutons _justement_ de mariage … »

 _Drôle_. Crowley retint un soupir d’exaspération. Aziraphale feignait terriblement bien l’enthousiasme béat. Si c’était un jeu, il était grand temps qu’il cesse. Crowley n’en comprenait plus vraiment les règles que l’ange semblait inventer au fur et à mesure. Si _lui_ avait eu le cran d’envoyer la vieille Hilda sur les roses, il aurait été accusé de bassesse.

Il maudit Aziraphale et son affabilité _old-school_ qui le rendait irrésistible aux yeux des vieilles dames.

Forcément, lui cultivait un look chic et sobre qui pouvait vaguement leur rappeler un employé des pompes funèbres. Il partait perdant.

« Il n’est pas prêt à s’engager, c’est ça ? », bêla Hilda, « Vous êtes un gentil garçon. Vous trouverez chaussure à votre pied. »

Elle lança un regard accusateur à l’encontre de Crowley qui fut soulagé de porter des lunettes teintées. Il refusa de la gratifier d’un sourire, même narquois. En fait, il n’y pensa même pas. Son regard était désespérément fixé sur Aziraphale.

« Oh, je ne compte pas abandonner », rétorquait l’ange, « je vais le convaincre »

Alors qu’il feignait de s’intéresser de très près au buffet, une multitude de pensées traversèrent l’esprit de Crowley. ‘ _Incroyable, pour un ange, de mentir avec autant d’aplomb’_ fut l’une d’elle. Pas un instant il ne songea qu’il pût s’agir de la stricte vérité.

Il perçu le rire poli d’Aziraphale – celui qu’il réservait aux individus agaçants. Crowley se reconcentra sur leur discussion, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« …vous savez ceux-là, ils ne changent jamais, j’en sais quelque chose. », radotait Hilda.

Aziraphale croisait les bras. « ‘ _Ceux-là’_  ? »

L’intruse sembla déstabilisée. Crowley ne fut pas étonné. Ce ton froid, de la part d’Aziraphale, c’était toujours très déconcertant. Si vous voulez que l’on vous croie tendre, misez sur les boucles blondes et les yeux d’ange. Ca marchait à tous les coups.

« Pas l’air fiable », marmonna la vieille femme.

Crowley devina qu’elle parlait de lui. Il piocha nerveusement une dragée.

« Oh, vous vous trompez, Madame. », dit Aziraphale, « Cela fait longtemps qu’il est à mes côtés. Il changera d’avis. J’y veillerai. »

Hilda bégaya quelque chose que Crowley n’entendit pas. Il avait très envie de partir. Les renoncules qui ornaient le buffet attirèrent son regard. Bleues, blanches, orangées. Il remercia intérieurement les fleurs et leur pouvoir calmant.

Puis il entendit la musique.

_I don't care what the people say.  
'Cause I'm gonna love you._

Hilda tentait de se rattraper. « Vous avez probablement raison, vous le connaissez…bien mieux que moi après tout » (Aziraphale hocha la tête), « La musique reprend, vous devriez retourner danser. »

La grande tante de Newt adressa un vague signe de tête à Crowley.

« Au revoir, vous. »

Il détestait être pris de cours, surtout par des imbéciles qui refusaient de l’appeler par son nom. « Uh, oui c’est ça, au revoir », marmonna-t-il. Il espéra que l’angoisse était passée pour du désintérêt.

«  _Vous_  ? », fit Aziraphale. A ce stade, il était évident que son amabilité était feinte.

« Ah, c’est de ma faute je ne vous ai pas présentés. Madame, voici _Anthony_ , mon compagnon. »

Hilda affichait un sourire crispé.

« Fort bien. », souffla-t-elle, « alors au revoir, Anthony. »

Crowley ne répondit pas. Il s’anima seulement lorsqu’Aziraphale posa sa main parfaitement manucurée sur son épaule.

« Viens, très cher, juste pour une dernière danse »

 

*

Lorsqu’Aziraphale franchit le seuil, une terrible douleur traversa son corps et s’installa aux tréfonds de son crâne. Il retira ses lunettes, mais cela ne fit qu’empirer les choses. Il fit ce que font toujours les anges en détresse, il leva les yeux. Toutes les lumières étaient allumés. Ah, bon, il avait l’explication. 

Aziraphale reconnut un bruit familier qui lui donna la nausée. Crowley avait mis la main sur la dernière bouteille de chianti et s’en resservait allégrement. Il rajusta ses lunettes mais refusa de rouvrir les yeux. Puis, il trouva le courage de dessoûler – il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Crowley terminer la dernière bouteille d’un si vieux chianti seul. 

« Aïïïïe », gémit l’ange.

Crowley esquissa un geste et la lumière se fit moins intense.

« Viens par là, mon ange ». Il souriait comme un serpent.

Aziraphale se demanda pourquoi. Il lui semblait avoir marqué de sérieux points, lorsqu’ils étaient sortis mais il ne savait plus lesquels. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi ils comptaient les points. Il en allait ainsi des batailles qui ont trop duré. Il songea à proposer une trêve.

Puis il sentit qu’on lui soufflait dans le cou.

« Je t’en prie, fais plus de bruit lorsque tu marches », se plaignit Aziraphale. Il songea vaguement qu’il serait bien le seul à se plaindre d’un tel retournement de situation. Cette pensée fut prestement chassée de son esprit.

« Laisse tomber, c’est moi qui avait raison », sifflait Crowley au creux de sa nuque.

Aziraphale s’empourpra. Il se souvint que les lumières étaient quasiment éteintes. Il en aurait soupiré de soulagement. C’est exactement pour cela que les démons ne se vantent pas de leur habilité à voir dans le noir ; les anges ont tendance à omettre ce détail.

La satisfaction se lisait, claire et évidente, sur le visage du démon. Un chaton devant un bol de lait. Un serpent dans un nid de poules.

« Il me semble que ce garçon allait se marier et en était très heureux », dit Aziraphale. Il se félicita : sa voix ne laissait rien trahir de son malaise.

« Il a menti », susurra Crowley, « ce n’était pas un enterrement de vie de garçon du tout »

« Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le savoir ». La voix d’Aziraphale était ténue comme du fil d’or. Des lèvres de démon effleuraient son cou. L’image était presque belle, alors qu’elle n’était pas du tout supposée l’être. Il ressentait une grande affection qu’étouffait une immense culpabilité. Il devait ignorer l’affection. Il voulait chasser la culpabilité. Si elle pouvait s’évanouir juste un instant…

« Oh, et il m’a donné ça en cadeau », dit Crowley, feignant de s’en souvenir à l’instant. Il avait préparé tout ça, c’était évident.

Aziraphale se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Qu’est-ce que - oh »

On agita une paire de menottes en fourrures devant lui.

« Bien sûr, tu sais ce que c’est », siffla le démon. Il faisait froid, d’un seul coup. Un froid à faire frissonner un ange.

« Je vis à Soho », dit sèchement Aziraphale, «  _évidemment_ que je sais »

Crowley lui enserra le poignet. Son regard tomba sur les menottes que son autre main agrippait, puis il se fixa de nouveau sur Aziraphale. Ses lèvres s’ourlèrent dans un sourire mince, espiègle, un brin moqueur.

«  _Luxure_  », siffla Crowley.

Aziraphale papillonna des yeux.

« …Pardon ? »

« Ils s’épanchaient dans la luxure, ils vont passer la soirée dans le péché », s’amusa le démon, « Les petits chanceux ».

Aziraphale laissa échapper un soupir. Il se souvint de respirer. Il n’en avait pas besoin, mais c’était relaxant. Ils avaient déjà été aussi proches, pourtant. Ca devait être le parfum. Crowley raffolait de ces fragrances à la mode – _enivrantes, suaves_ , disaient les publicités dont il aimait s’attribuer la paternité.

Crowley effleura sa joue d’un geste expert. Il savait s’y prendre, bien sûr. Il savait ce qu’il faisait bien qu’il persistât à porter ses lunettes, remarqua Aziraphale. Il voulait jouer au démon, il devrait jouer à l’ange.

« Tu sais… »

Les menottes tintaient dans la main gauche du démon qui les agitait nonchalamment. Il rapprocha Aziraphale de lui.

« Oui, mon ange ? »

Aziraphale ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi insupportable depuis cette _fameuse_ sortie aux thermes d’Ankara.

« Ce n’était peut-être pas un enterrement de vie de garçon », concéda l’ange, « mais l’un deux était marié, et heureux »

Crowley laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je me demande ce qu’en penserait sa chère épouse »

« Tu aurais pu lui demander. Il était avec lui, son époux »

« Ah », souffla Crowley, « tant mieux pour eux »

Aziraphale ne parvenait pas à éloigner Crowley. Il aurait préféré qu’il le fasse de lui-même, ça lui aurait facilité la tâche.

« Tu devrais lâcher ces menottes »

« Vraiment, mon ange ? »

Mais il n’attendit pas sa réponse et les laissa tomber.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres », fit Crowley. Il avait mis l’accent sur le mot _désir_.

« Et enlever ça », ajouta Aziraphale. Il lui retira ses lunettes.

Crowley persistait à sourire mais il était évident qu’il n’avait pas songé à ce cas de figure. Un éclair qu’Aziraphale n’eut pas le temps de voir passa dans les yeux du démon. En représailles, sa main droite s’aventura sous la chemise d’Aziraphale. L’ange tenta de croiser son regard mais il avait de nouveau enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait comme un nid de serpents dans l’estomac. Il pouvait presque les entendre siffler. Ou alors il s’agissait de Crowley.

« Tu ne devrais pas –», tenta-t-il. Il fit sa voix aussi assurée que possible. Le résultat n’était pas vraiment à la hauteur. « C’est une … très mauvaise… idée », parvint-t-il à articuler.

Pour toute réponse, on lui mordilla le cou. Il ressentit de l’avidité. Ca faisait déjà deux péchés. Crowley l’entrainait contre l’une des immenses étagères de la librairie. Il s’efforça d’espérer un miracle. Il le _devait_ , non ?

« Mon cher », fit-il dans un souffle, « je vais tomb – »

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Aziraphale chancela. Les mains de Crowley enserrèrent sa taille.

« Ne tombe pas, mon ange »

« Ce tapis…j’ai trébuché »

Aziraphale rencontra le regard de Crowley. Il avait l’air bien trop horrifié. L’expression de quelqu’un qui a évité le pire. De justesse. Pourtant, si Crowley ne l’avait pas rattrapé, il n’aurait fait qu’une chute mineure. Le tapis laissait entrevoir un cercle tracé à la craie. Aziraphale sentit une vague de culpabilité le submerger.

« Il est encore temps pour des sushis »

« Il n’y a pas d’heure pour ça »

Ils s’observèrent un instant et décidèrent que tout était de nouveau normal. Ils s’installèrent en silence dans la Bentley. Crowley se demanda qui briserait la glace. Ce fut Brian May.

_We touch and you're afraid of me and  
We burn and now I'm at your feet_

Puis Aziraphale.

« Je me demandais… »

Crowley refusait de détacher son regard de la route.

« …La Bentley n’a pas de libre-arbitre, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Mmh »

« Elle joue toutes ces chansons parfaitement au hasard ? »

_Everything I do is driven by you…_

« Bien sûr »

Aziraphale hocha la tête. « C’était juste pour être sûr », ajouta-t-il. Crowley sentit un regard angélique se poser sur lui. Ses mains enserraient le volant comme si elles brûlaient de l’étrangler.

« J’aime bien celle-ci », souffla l’ange.

_Oh - everything I do I do for you_

« Tout à fait ton style »

 


End file.
